Boy and Girl
by Upended Heart
Summary: Boy meets Girl. Boy and Girl become partners, then friends. Girl leaves Boy to go on career changing dig. Girl comes back. Chaos and confusion ensue.
1. Chapter 1

-1**March 7****th**** 2007 10:15 AM:**

Dr. Temperance Brennen was not one to shy away from things, she usually took them straight on without even a backwards glance. Yet here she was, outside a building she hadn't seen it three years, and all she could do was stand there. She didn't move, to the casually observer she looked statuesque. Finally she sighed, and seemed to shake herself from her revere. She marched up the stairs, to the front of the building and walked through the door. As the door closed, the letters etched on it became visible. The Jeffersonian Institute.

**February 18th 2004:**

"Hey Bones!" Temperance stopped when she heard her partner calling to her.

"What's up? Listen, the fingerprint left behind at the scene matched up in the database. A man named George Randolf, according to his specs, he's the right height, and right weight to be the killer. The cops are bringing him in for questioning, but it looks like we've got our man!" Booth exclaimed excitedly. Temperance smiled, less enthusiastic. Sure she was happy that the man was apparently caught. The brutal murder of a 15 year old girl was never easy to stomach, especially since the girl had been severely beaten and raped before being buried alive.

"That's great news Booth. Listen, I have something I need to talk to you about. Will you meet me at the diner at about 8? I have a lot of work to do now, bye!" Temperance walked away quickly, ignoring the calls of her confused partner, she needed to think, to figure out how to tell him. How do you tell your best friend that the greatest opportunity of your career just came up, which will leave you in Zanzibar… for three years.

**March 7th 2007 10:17 AM:**

Temperance managed to get to the doors of the lab without running into anyone she new, for which she was thankful. She didn't even know why she was here, it's not like she was cleared to go back to work yet, although she had little doubt she would be. She hadn't even been back two days, and already she was here. The draw of it would never change, she supposed. She could tell herself that she was just here to see Angela, but that was so pitiful a lie, not even she believed it herself. No, the real reason she was here was to see him. To see if he was here. She didn't know why she thought he would be. It's not like he had much to do around these parts anymore, unless the FBI needed the team's help for something, but from what she had heard from Angela, that wasn't very often these days. Tempe pulled herself from her thoughts and walked through the sliding glass doors, trying not to attract to much attention.

She successfully managed to place herself inside the Medico-Lab without notice from anyone. She looked up on the platform and took in a sharp breathe. She really hadn't expected him to be there, not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya! I wanted to apologize for not putting this in the first chapter (my brain was on another planet) but the chapter was short because I just wanted to feel the plot line out. I also want to thank Harlow42 and Brannan10 for my very first reviews applause and also everyone who added my story to their alerts Thanks! Oh and also, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own, but does anybody want to be my beta? I would love you forever!

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine, I just adore them.

* * *

**March 7th 2007 10:20 AM:**

Tempe had been watching the group on the platform for a couple of minutes now. It felt good to see them face to face again. She did manage a couple of times in Zanzibar to get them on web cam, but the connection was so terrible she had practically stopped doing in after the first year. There was Angela, looking as though someone had stuffed a beach ball under her shirt, if Tempe remembered correctly she would be due in the next month sometime. She and Hodgins had married two years ago. Tempe had regretted deeply missing the ceremony, but Angela had understood, her work in Zanzibar was important.

Over in the corner was the man himself, Hodgins looked so happy, so proud to be a father, it made Tempe smile just watching it. And there in the corner was Zach, working steadily away, as if the world around him just disappeared. Tempe recognized the look as one she wore frequently. Cam was there too, laughing at something Angela had just said. After Dr. Goodman had returned, he had declared retirement, and Cam had been pleased to keep the job. There was one person though, that captured her attention most. Someone who she had tried not to think about during her stay abroad, but found herself wishing to hear his voice almost every night. She knew that she shouldn't have, they hadn't really parted on amicable terms.

**February 18th 2004 8:00 PM:**

Booth was late. It wasn't really a surprise, Booth was often late, at least for matters not relating to his work, but Tempe was nervous enough as it was. Well, maybe nervous wasn't the right word, Tempe couldn't remember the last time she was really nervous about something. Right now it was more anxiety, she wanted to know what Booth would think of her decision. Tempe was pulled out of her thought by the sound of the bell above the diner door tinkling. She glanced at the door, and saw the comforting shape of her partner, smiling as he makes his way over to the table she was sitting at.

"So Bones, before we get down to this serious discussion, how about we get some pie?" Booth smiled as he signaled to the waitress and asked for two slices of cherry pie. They made small talk while waiting for the pie to arrive. Tempe realized that it would be better for Booth to have something in his stomach before they talked about the big issue. Booth always seemed happier after eating something, but especially pie.

After the pie was brought to them and they had taken a couple of bites Tempe decided to bring up the subject that she had so longed to breech.

"Listen, Booth, about why I asked you to come here tonight. I got a really good offer for a dig. It would be a great advancement to my career."

"Wow! That sounds great Bones, where is it?" Booth asked excited for her.

"Well, it's in Zanzibar, but that's not…" Tempe was cutoff

"That's kinda far, but I suppose that I could spare you for a little while." Booth said smiling at her as he took a bite of his pie.

"Well, you see Booth, that's kind of the thing. It's… Well I mean to say… I'd be there for three years…" Tempe was shocked at herself, she had never, as far as she could remember, been at a loss for words before. But this problem didn't seem to want to worm it's way out of her mouth. It seemed to sick in her throat, until she eventually spilled it out.

Booth's face fell immediately upon hearing the news, but he managed a small, sad smile.

"Oh, I see. Well, you should go. Like you said, it would be a great career move." Booth said, trying to sound upbeat, but failing miserably, even to Tempe's gullible ears. Tempe smiled, she knew Booth meant well, but sometimes she wished he'd just say what he really felt.

"Wow Booth. You must really like me less than I thought. First you tell me to go with Sully, then you tell me to leave for three years. It's like your trying to get rid of me or something." Tempe had said it in a serious tone of voice, but she figured Booth would think she was joking. Little would he know, she had just given away one of her deepest fears. Booth looked hurt.

"Well, fine then. No I don't was you to leave. I want you to stay here and never go anywhere without me. Is that what your looking for?" Booth was starting to get angry, Tempe could tell. Normally when Booth got angry Tempe managed to calm him down, but in this case, Booth had brought out the illogical side of her, and it was ready for a fight.

"No Booth! I don't want your alpha male displays. I just want the damn truth!"

"Well sorry for just trying to make you happy. You know what your problem is? You enjoy being unhappy. You _like _being miserable. You want to know my honest opinion, I think you should go! Be miserable in Africa, you'll be in good company, just leave me out of it!"

Tempe knew on the inside that she had encouraged these words from Booth, but they still felt like a knife to the heart when she heard them. She felt her anger slip for a second to show the hurt on her face, but whether Booth didn't notice, or just didn't care, she never saw.

"Well, thank you for explaining so fully. I will take your opinion into deep consideration." She spat the words at Booth, then picked up her coat and purse and left. Booth sat down and sighed, running a hand across his face. He picked up his fork and dug back into the pie, hoping that whomever had been around to witness their exchange didn't notice the tired and downhearted look the agent now wore.

**March 7th 2007 10:21 AM:**

Tempe hated recalling that night, the reason why one was missing from her send off party. She had hated not telling him she was going, but she couldn't stop thinking about the hurtful words he had said to her. She hadn't seen him since that day, and there he was, up on that platform, just the same as the day she'd left. She smiled when she saw his signature smile, it seemed that nothing at all had changed, except for the fact that she wasn't up there with them.

Booth suddenly straightened, and started glancing around. Tempe sighed, she was honestly surprised that it had taken him so long, they always seemed to know when each other where around. It was probably because he hadn't felt her presence in so long that he didn't recognize it right away. She saw Angela notice Booth's behavior and ask him a question Tempe couldn't' hear. He responded with a murmur, and then they locked eyes. Tempe breathed in sharply for the second time that day. His warm chocolate brown eyes definitely hadn't changed, they still held the same emotion and depth that they had all those years ago. She whispered his name. Without breaking eye contact he started walking towards her, and she found herself not in control of her body as it started making it's way to him.

When they only had a few feet to go, they started running, and at last they finally made contact, a comforting bear hug that Tempe had imagined so many times, now made real. Booth picked her up and swung her in a circle, before setting her back down.

"Hey Bones." Booth said, in a husky voice that betrayed his emotions, even if his face hadn't.

Tempe cracked a small grin. "Now there's a name I've missed. How've you been Booth?" Even as his name left her lips, she knew she was back home.


	3. Chapter 3

March 7th 2007 10:22 AM:

**March 7****th**** 2007 10:22 AM:**

The other squints all rushed up to Tempe and surrounded her in what was possibly the biggest group hug she had ever been a part of. Even Cam was there, although a bit reserved. Suddenly, the doors to the lab swished open and a shout broke the calm.

"Booth! Honey, what are you doing here?"

Tempe turned to find an attractive looking woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in one of the Jeffersonian Lab coats reaching for Booth. Booth turned and let go of Brennan to envelop this woman in a hug. He turned back to Brennan with one arm still slung around Amy's neck. Tempe smiled, unsure what this woman was doing here.

"Bones, I'd like you to meet Amy. Amy's my wife." Booth said, grinning. Tempe felt her smile falter. Booth had a wife. I mean sure, she'd been gone for three years, and yes, that could probably be defined as a long time, but she hadn't expected something quite so monumental. Certainly if this had happened, Angela would have told her about it. Tempe suddenly pulled herself back into reality, Booth was talking again.

"Amy was hired after you, y'know left. She's just been an assistant to Zach." Booth said, gazing at her. Tempe stuck out her hand, and Amy shook it.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." Brennan said, mainly out of habit.

"Oh yes, I've heard so much about you from Seel, I'm Amy Booth." The woman said, smiling at Brennan. Tempe cringed inwardly at hearing Booth's last name attached to this woman. Tempe smiled awkwardly and tried to lighten up the situation.

"Wow Booth, I never thought you of all people would marry a squint." She said. Booth smiled up at her.

"Well, I guess if you find that someone, it doesn't matter who they are." He said. Tempe nodded, although she felt sick inside. She'd finally realized that Booth maybe more than just her friend, and now it would be taken away from her.

**September 28****th**** 2006 3:00 AM:**

Tempe had been tossing and turning for most of the night, and she was finally sick of it. She decided to get a glass of water, then try going back to sleep. She always found it hard to sleep after she had a certain dream Which was unfortunate, seeing as she had that dream practically every night. She would be back in DC, at the Jeffersonian. She would be at her desk, doing some paperwork. Booth would come in and say they had a case. She would say she was busy and she needed a couple more minutes. Booth would get mad at her and spin her chair towards him. She would be about to protest when his lips would descend on hers. She always woke up right before his lips met hers, she always joked to herself that it was because her mind couldn't come up with a feeling good enough to compare to Booth's kisses. She had come to terms with the fact that she liked Booth as more than a partner a couple of months ago, when she found she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew anthropologically that dreams were just random neurons firing, and she should just ignore the dream, but she couldn't. It just stuck with her. She made her way down the hall of her place and passed her stereo. She had brought a couple of CDs with her. Some Angela had forced on her as well, so she decided to see what she had in there, maybe some calming music would help her get back to sleep. As she filled her glass up with water and sat down, the melody of a tune she had never heard before drifted towards her.

_Where have all good men gone _

_And where are all the gods? _

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds? _

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? _

_Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need _

_I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

_He's gotta be strong _

_And he's gotta be fast _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight _

_I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light _

_He's gotta be sure _

_And it's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life _

_Larger than life _

_Somewhere after midnight _

_In my wildest fantasy _

_Somewhere just beyond my reach _

_There's someone reaching back for me _

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat _

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet _

_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above _

_Out where the lightning splits the sea _

_I could swear that there's someone somewhere _

_Watching me _

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain _

_And the storm and the flood _

_I can feel his approach _

_Like a fire in my blood _

_Like a fire in my blood _

_Like a fire in my blood _

_Like a fire in my blood _

_Like a fire in my... blood _

_Hero _

_I need a hero _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light _

_He's gotta be sure _

_And it's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life _

_Hero _

_And he's gotta be strong _

_And he's gotta be fast _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight _

_I need a hero._

Temperance smiled. It would be exactly the song she and Booth would get into a fight over. She would vehemently oppose the blatant objectifying of women that this song implied and Booth would tell her to lighten up and it was just a song. Tempe smiled as she made her way back to bed. Maybe she was going to sleep okay that night. The last thing she thought before she drifted off to sleep that night was _I miss him. _Little did she know that the man who occupied her thoughts was thinking of her.

**September 27****th**** 2006 7:00 PM**

Booth had just got home from work and was sitting down to a beer and some contemplation when he spotted his radio and decided to turn it on. He figured that it would help him relax. He got up and switched the radio on, then sat back down to listen. He smiled when he heard the first words of a song drift over the station.

_This is the story of a girl__  
__who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
__and while she looked so sad in photographs__  
__I absolutely love her__  
__when she smiles! ___

_how many days in a year __  
__she woke up with hope but she only found tears __  
__and I can be so insincere__  
__making her promises never for real___

_as long as she stands there waiting__  
__wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes__  
__how many days disappear__  
__when you look in the mirror so how do you choose___

_your clothes never wear as well the next day__  
__and your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
__but you never seem to run out of things to say__  
__this is the story of a girl__  
__who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
__and while she looked so sad in photographs__  
__I absolutely love her__  
__when she smiles___

_how many lovers would stay__  
__just to put of with this shit day after day__  
__how did we wind up this way__  
__watching our mouths for the words that we say_

_  
__as long as we stand here waiting__  
__wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose__  
__how do we get there today__  
__when we're walking to far for __  
__the price of our shoes___

_your clothes never wear as well the next day__  
__and your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
__but you never seem to run out of things to say__  
__this is the story of a girl__  
__who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
__and while she looked so sad in photographs__  
__I absolutely love her__  
__when she smiles___

_your clothes never wear as well the next day__  
__and your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
__but you never seem to run out of things to say__  
__this is the story of a girl__  
__who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
__and while she looked so sad in photographs__  
__I absolutely love her___

_this is the story of a girl__  
__who's pretty face she hid from the world __  
__and while she looked so sad and lonely there__  
__I absolutely love her___

_this is the story of a - girl__  
__who cried a river and drowned the whole world __  
__and while she looked so sad in photographs__  
__I absolutely love her__  
__when she smiles___

_when she smiles!_

Booth smiled as this song ended. It reminded him of Bones. She had faced struggle and pain, but she still managed to smile everyday. He regretted that she had gone away and they hadn't really had a chance to work out their problems before she left, but he was glad that they had come to an agreement and was hoping to clear everything up when she came back. He sighed and drained the last sip of beer from his bottle. He got up, turned the radio off, and decided to hit the sack early tonight. As he walked down the hall to his bedroom, he stopped at a calendar that hung on the wall, he marked off another day with a red pen that hung on a string. He then turned to a photo that hung next to the calendar and smiled. It was a photo of Him and Bones in a booth at Sid's, it had been taken on his birthday a couple of years ago by Angela, they hadn't noticed that the artist was holding a camera, so the picture had taken them unaware. He had his arm thrown around her and was flashing her his charm smile, and she was smiling back at him. He put two fingers to his lips, then on the picture. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall. The last thing he thought before he drifted off to sleep that night was _I miss her._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I want to apologize for the very long wait on this. School sucks, and I was sucked into a blackhoel of time were all I could do was watch as it slipped away from me... Okay not really, but I haven't had spare time to brethe, let alone do justice to this story, so again really sorry for the wait.

**Disclaimer: **Amy Booth belongs to me, everything else belongs to Fox et al. I just take them out to play.

All mistakes are mine

* * *

**March 7th, 2007 10:23 AM**

Booth wanted to die, on the inside. He knew how much this was killing Bones, she had never been good at hiding things from him. He could see the hurt in her eyes, plain as day. There was nothing to be done though, she had left him, just up and left, for three years. And Booth, Booth had moved on, found someone new. Amy was a great girl, she was smart, cute, and funny. Most importantly, she was the exact opposite of Bones. Any reminders of her for the first couple of months would break his heart all over again. He wouldn't go within a ten foot radius of her office door, and it took him a full year before he could step inside it. Hell, he still couldn't stand it when he heard Hot Blooded over the radio.

He remembered the first time he had heard that song after she had left.

**Febuary 25, 2004 7:25 AM**

Booth was in his apartment getting ready for work. He was trying to cheer himself up, so he had the radio blasting on his favorite station. He was humming along while tying his tie, when he heard the first bars of a familiar song, and he felt as though he had just been sucker punched. He started to get angry, he couldn't remember the last time the radio had played this song, and they had to pick now to start. He strode towards the radio, picked it up, and smashed it against the wall. It made him feel better, but he immediately felt guilty, he had to remember to keep his emotions in check, he couldn't afford to be pulled from work at a time like this, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he only had beer and thoughts of her to keep him company.

**March 7th, 2007 10:23 AM**

Booth shook his head. Needless to say, he had not listened to that station since that day. But now, now she was right here, right in front of him. Tangible, real, and whole. He had missed her so much, but now he could see it in her eyes. He had hurt her. There was no question about it, she hadn't been good at lying to him since the start. He wasn't sure what to think about it at first. A little part of him was glad that she was hurt, to show her how it felt for him when she left. However, that part was quickly squashed when he realized what it was thinking. This was Bones he was talking about. She had suffered through enough hurt in her life, he shouldn't be causing her more.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to be the only one in tune to Brennan's feelings. Angela grabbed Brennan's hand and announced to the crowd. "I'm sure we are all very pleased that Bren is back, but we have a lot of catching up to do here, so I'm going to lock us in my office for a while, and so help me, unless someone is dead, dieing, or severely mutilated, if anyone disturbs me, they will be." With that she smiled and started tugging Brennan towards Angela's office. Brennan shot a apologetic look at Booth which he returned with his charm smile, to let her know that he wasn't hurt at her disappearing. He loved that they could still communicate without words so well. It was a skill that they had perfected, but he wasn't sure it would still be there. He was glad that it was, it meant that they still had some sort of connection. He knew, however, that Amy being there made the connection different, he just hoped it wasn't in a bad way.

"Wow, Sweetie, you look amazing!" Angela said, as soon as she and Brennan had gotten settled on the couch.

"Thanks Ange, I got quite a bit of sun, so I guess I don't look quite as pale as normal." Brennan replied.

"Of course, you had to come back when I look like I'm about to rip at the seems." Angela said, laughing as she gestured to her belly.

"Oh, Ange, I'm so happy for you, how are you doing?"

"Well, The baby's room is almost finished, in fact, we're having more trouble with the name than anything else. Hodgins and I can't really agree. But, hey, now you're here. I can have one more hand of reason in telling him that Jadzia isn't a good name."

"Why not? Although I'm not sure Hodgins is Polish, it's a perfectly acceptable name... As long as your having a girl, that is." Brennan said, obviously confused as to Angela strong objection.

"Sweetie, he got it from a Star Trek show. I'm not letting my baby girl go around with that name. And yes, it's definitely a girl! I'm so excited Bren! There is one thing though. I wasn't sure if you'd be back in time for the birth, but since you are... would you mind very much being her Godmother?" Angela asked.

Brennan smiled and took both of Angela's hands, "Nothing in the world could please me more Ange." Brennan said.

"Thank you so much Sweetie!" Angela said, pulling Brennan into a hug. Brennan smiled, but suddenly frowned when she felt Angela shaking against her body. She pulled away and looked at Angela, who was crying.

"Angela! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Brennan asked, concerned.

"Oh, no, I'm fine sorry, it's these stupid hormones, they're driving me insane." Angela said, smiling as she wiped the tears away. "I'm just so glad your back Sweetie, I've missed you... We've all missed you."

Brennan suddenly went serious, she knew that Angela wouldn't let her go without having to talk about Booth, but she wasn't sure if she could.

"Look Bren, I know you, I know you don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm not going to push you, we can talk about whatever you want, but please try, it's not good when you bottle things up." Angela said, trying to make Brennan more at ease.

"He's married Ange, how did that happen?" Brennan said, sighing as she covered her face with her hands and leaned back against the sofa.

"He fell in love Sweetie." Angela said. Brennan didn't make a move. "I know it may seem strange, but he was hanging around with us a lot, and they just hit it off, almost straight away."

"Yeah, he has a way of doing that." Brennan said, sighing again.

"No Sweetie, I hate to break up the pity party, but what he has with Amy, and what you to had, have, it's totally different, they're in love, yes. But you and Booth Sweetie." Angela says as she gently pulls Brennan's hands from her face, and looks her in the eye. " What you two have, it something so much deeper, so much stronger than love, do you know what that is? It's trust, mixed with a whole love of caring, and a sprinkle of lust." Brennan rolled her eyes when Angela said lust.

"You know there's nothing like that going on!" Brennan said, slipping easily into her old habit of denial.

"Thanks for the pep talk Ange, but you don't have to hold my hand, trust me, I got really good at hiding my feeling a long time ago, that's not gonna change, just because he's married." Brennan said, standing up and making for the door.

"Not from Booth Sweetie, never from Booth." Angela said in a small voice, causing Brennan to freeze with her hand on the doorknob. Brennan looked back at Angela, and smiled sadly.

"You're right, never from Booth." Then she unlocked the door and walked out.

Angela sighed as she hoisted herself up and walked out the door after Brennan mumbling to herself "Those two and they're stupid chemistry, and now they can't even jump each other to get rid of it. See what happens when you go and get married Booth? Do you see?"

After Brennan walked out of Angela's office her mind went back in time.

**March 18th, 2006 10:26 AM**

Brennan had called Angela on one of her breaks from the dig, luckily Angela had picked up.

"Hey Bren! How's the dig going?" Angela asked, bubbling with excitement from hearing her friends voice.

"C'mon Angela, I'm not stupid, I know you don't want to hear about a bunch of boring old skeletons." Brennan said, smiling. She then heard a muffled crash from the other end of the phone and someone yelling Zach's name in a very annoyed voice.

"I hear Zach's just as much of a klutz as ever."

"Actually, y'know, I think for once that was Booth's fault." Angela said, laughing.

The smile faded slightly from Brennan's face.

"Oh, Booth's with you... Do you have a case?" Brennan said, attempting to be light about the situation, but sounding hollow, even to her own ears.

"Oh, no, Booth just hangs around with us sometimes, turns out he actually likes us squints after all." Angela said, realizing what she had brought up and trying to make light of it.

"Oh, right... yeah..." Brennan said, trying not to let it be known that he was having such an effect on her, even so far away. "Well, you should... tell him I said hi... or something." Brennan awkwardly fumbled out, realizing that she was fast losing any composure she had.

"Well, you can tell him yourself." Angela said, "He wants to talk to you."

"No, Angela please!" Brennan said, but it was to late. She heard his voice on the other end of the line, and she felt all her resolve disappear.

"Hey Bones, how's it going?" Booth's voice was the same... Not that she'd really expected it to change, but it was nice to know that he hadn't.

"Hey Booth." Her voice sounded weak, so she cleared her throat and started again. "Hey Booth, I'm doing good. How's it been at the lab, has anything been blown up while I was gone?" She tried to laugh, but it came out sounding hollow and forced, so she stopped immediately.

"Heh, no Bones, we've all be good while you've been gone."

Brennan smiled. "Good, good, that's good... So how's Parker?" She asked, desperate to keep Booth on the line as long as possible.

"Parker's been great!" Brennan could here the smile in his voice as he talked about his son. "He misses you though."

"Tell him I miss him too." Brennan said, thinking of the little boy who looks so much like his daddy. "I'm having a great time here though, I almost wish I never have to leave."

Brennan could here Booth's voice soften as he spoke to her. "Do you realize just how bad a liar you are Temperance Brennan?" Brennan heard the playful mock seriousness in his voice, but it still brought her to her knees when he called her by her full name.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to work on that, won't I?" She said playfully, trying to keep up a charade of not being effected by Booth's words.

"Yeah, right, like you could ever lie to me... Oh man, Bones I gotta go I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later, here's Angela back!" Brennan sighed when she heard Booth pass the phone back to Angela.

"Hey Sweetie, I should probably get going too. I'll talk to you later okay?" Angela said, picking the phone back up.

"Yeah, of course. I should get back too. I'll call you!" Brennan said, then she heard Angela put down the phone. "I miss you guys!" She said into the receiver, but all she heard was static.


End file.
